Side-curtain airbag systems for vehicles are well known. These systems typically are utilized for absorbing side-impact forces that could otherwise have been imparted upon a vehicle occupant's head and/or upper body. A typical side-curtain airbag system includes a crash sensor, an inflator device coupled to and actuated by the crash sensor, and a side-curtain airbag coupled to and inflated by the inflator device. The side-curtain airbag typically is stored within the headliner of the vehicle roof and deployed downward from that headliner.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a guiding pillar trim for directing the deployment of the side curtain airbag in a predetermined direction for providing substantial protection for the vehicle occupant.